The Legends of Bionicle - The Toa of Spirit, Tales of Metru Nui
by Amtwriter
Summary: A young man is chosen by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to be the first and only Toa of Spirit to help protect the entire universe from the shadows of the Makutas. Join him as he helps his brothers and sister, the Toa Metru protect the City of Legend - Metru Nui, while learning about his new powers, mask and home, as well as what it means to be a Toa.


The Legends of Bionicle - Toa of Spirit, The Metru Nui Chronicles

Chapter 1: Chosen Toa – Spirit Warrior

 **Gathered Friends, Listen to our legend of the Bionicle, in the time before time, in the glorious city of Metru Nui, we believed our noble Toa would protect us but they fell, one by one, as an unrelenting shadow sought out to enforce an endless sleep. So that he could create a time of Dark Order, then awaken the world as their conqueror.**

 **No Ones POV**

A young man of the age of nineteen slept in his bed tossing and turning constantly dreaming of shadows destroying a world that he once knew and followed since childhood, the legendary World of the Bionicle.

As the man floated above image, he looks around watching the shadows destroying the world he once knew.

Suddenly from the shadows he hears a familiar laugh, one that always sent a chill down his spine.

" _ **Toa come out, come out were ever you are?"**_

The man starts shaking in fear.

"Makuta Teridax."

The shadows creep closer and closer to man almost reaching him before a blinding flash of light occurs causing the shadows to scream in pain.

" _ **AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

The man had covered his eyes from the flash, only to hear another voice one that wasn't familiar.

" _Luke."_

 **Luke's POV**

As I rub my eyes from the sudden bright flash I hear someone say my name but that can't be right I had nothing to do with that world, in fact that world was created by Lego as a means of entertainment.

I suddenly hear a laugh right in front of me that seemed to radiate power as did the voice that followed.

" _I assure you Luke, that you do in deed have something to do with this world, in fact the day you were born, you had a connection with it, even before this Lego showed it to your Universe."_

The voice sounded like it belonged to a being of great wisdom, I try to get a look at the person that the voice belonged to but all I could see was a golden blur in front of me, so I rub eyes trying to clear my vision.

As my vision begins to clear the golden blur changes into a familiar golden biomechanical being, I look at the being in shock as I rub my eyes more hoping I'm not going mad.

"M…..Ma…..Mata Nui, but that can't be right, I must of finally lost it?"

The mechanical being bursts out in laughter.

" _You grew up believing that this world was real throughout your childhood, the world was in fact you knew anything is possible and yet you doubt that in front of you is one of those said beings belonging to that realm."_

I feel my jaw drop before I shake my head in an attempt to snap myself out of my own disbelief.

"I must have eaten something extremely weird then because I know that this is a dream and that the World of Bionicle is make believe, meaning it doesn't exist."

Mata Nui stares at me firmly.

" _I can assure you Luke, that this is no dream and the World of Bionicle does in deed exist and it needs your help young one."_

I could feel myself been drawn in by Mata Nui's voice but then I realised what he said about me been connected to this world and it needing my help.

"W..wait you said I was connected to your world and that it needed my help, if you are who you say you are then how is that possible and how does my world know about yours?"

Mata Nui laughs again.

" _Ah, I can see that since the last time I saw you that you have indeed matured and developed just like I hoped."_

Shock floods my system.

"Wait you visited me before, why can't."

I was cut off by Mata Nui put his hand up with the universal sign for silence.

" _I will answer all you question soon but first I must answer the ones you asked first."_

I feel myself blush in embarrassment.

" _To answer your last question first, many worlds that are believed to be fiction in one world are actually real in another, the reason that your world knows about them is that someone from your world is connected to another in some way, often without realising, however the Bionicle world and the Human world are in the same universe."_

Mata Nui pauses for a moment most likely to let what he said sink in.

" _The connection between our worlds was made when various people encountered remains of Bionicle society, which crashed on Earth in the form of meteorites when Spherus Magma broke apart, when they encountered the remains, a link with my world was opened giving them the history of it, some of this history has yet to even occur."_

Mata Nui paused for a moment to let me process what he said, which admittedly it took a while.

"Ok _,_ so that explains why I know of your existence but please explain why am I connected to your world?"

Mata Nui sighs sadly.

" _Tell me Luke, when you started to collected the Bionicle Toys did you ever feel a strong connection to them?"_

I pause, thinking about it whenever I saw a new Bionicle or anything to do with it I felt a strange pull like I had to know what happened next like I was indeed connected to this amazing world, I let out a quiet.

"Yes."

Mata Nui smiles at me kindly.

" _Good, like I hoped you would, you see you are connected to my world because of me, foreseeing that a great darkness would descend upon my world, one that even my chosen Toa of Light wouldn't be able to survive without help."_

" _I soon discovered that I needed a warrior with a incorruptible but gentle soul, one who could bring peace to my world by working alongside their Toa siblings but no one from my world qualified."_

" _So I searched the universe using my Kanohi Ignika to find a warrior who matched this description and I came across you, a boy who fought against the odds and the darkness of his world to prove he belonged there and helped those in need along the way, even when others doubted him or despised him for it."_

I felt my breath hitch at him describing my childhood but I felt confused at how my past somehow made me a noble warrior.

" _Once I saw you, I knew you were the one destined in the great prophecy, the one to help bring peace to my world, when I met you personally for the first time you were only seven years old in earth years."_

" _So you won't remember but every couple of years I would visit to make sure you were safe and developing into a fine warrior, a Toa even but I made sure that every time I visited that you wouldn't remember until the time was right."_

I look at Mata Nui in confusion as I sat down with him doing the same next to me on the right.

"Okay so that's why I have a connection to you and your world but what do you mean by chosen warrior, I'm no Toa, I don't have any elemental powers, yes I may have some combat experience from my years of doing martial arts but that is it."

Mata Nui looks at me nervously.

" _Actually, you are a Toa._ "

I look at Mata Nui expecting him to grow a second head.

"What do you mean?, I can't be a Toa I'm not even a Bionicle."

Mata Nui looks away from me, he was ashamed.

" _When I chose you, you became a Toa in training that is why I came to check up on you constantly to make sure that your training was going as planned."_

" _Before you ask about what training everything you have learnt here on your home world was your training and the reason why I am here today is to take you to Metru Nui to for fill your destiny as the Toa of Spirit."_

I stand up in shock before backing up slowly away from Mata Nui.

"I told you Mata Nui, I'm no Toa, I can't help you and as much as I respect you, I can't let you take me away from this world when I belong with my family and friends."

Mata Nui sighs at my actions.

" _I understand Luke but you belong in the Matoran Universe now as Toa and if you don't accept this, the Makutas will win and their shadows will not only spread throughout the Matoran Universe but also the rest of the Universe including Earth, meaning your family on this world will be in danger."_

As he said that an Orange, Silver and Gold Kanohi Mask that had battery like devices on the side and top appeared above his left hand.

" _This is the Kanohi Iden, The Mask of Spirit, YOUR MASK OF POWER, if you wish to accept your destiny in order to prevent the Makutas from reaching Earth, all you have to do is put on the mask."_

The thought of the Makutas reaching Earth or any other planet including the Matoran Universe causes me to shiver, I knew I couldn't let this happen, I had to accept my Duty and Destiny as a Toa.

So I reach out to accept the mask but before I could Mata Nui pulled the Mask away before talking to me again.

" _Be warned that if you do put on the mask you will be unable to return to your world at all and you will spend the rest of your life protecting my people as a Toa."_

" _When you put on your mask your knowledge of the Bionicle world will be altered so that you don't accidentally alter the timeline because most of the events that are recorded_ _in your world haven't happened yet but the knowledge of the area and its people will be kept."_

Mata Nui places the Kanohi Iden in front of me again and I accept it, I look at Mata Nui one more time.

"How and what will I tell my family and friends?"

Mata Nui smiles sadly at me.

" _Do not fret my young Toa of Spirit, you can visit their dreams to say good bye and I have left them all a message telling them the truth, they may find it hard to believe but they will eventually accept the truth."_

I smile at Mata Nui one more time before sending out my dream messages to my family and friends, as I lift the Kanohi placing it one my face but nothing happens causing me to pause and tap the mask hoping it isn't broken.

I jump as Mata Nui's voice appears around me.

" _Go forth Toa Metru Lukana, Toa of Spirit meet with your Toa Siblings at the Great Temple and prove to them as well as the rest of Metru Nui that you are worthy of been the Toa I know you can be."_

I feel my eyes open wide, realising which period he was referring to before the mask starts to pull me into it.

I feel all my memories of the events that happen after and during this period vanish from my head, the Kanohi starts to lure me to sleep as I am completely pulled into the mask.

 **Mata Nui's POV**

As I watch Toa Metru Lukana been pulled into his Kanohi Mask, I feel my own memories of the future been removed so that the timeline stays the way it should.

Once process is complete, the Kanohi Iden falls onto the ground of the dream plain, I walk over to the mask and pick it up before opening a portal back to Metru Nui and toss the mask through before feeling myself fade back into my original body.

As I feel the mask descend into Metru Nui within my own body I send the last surviving Toa Mangai a vision of the new Toa's arrival hoping that he can reach the mask before the darkness I sensed with in my body can.

 **Toa Mangai Lhikan's POV**

I sat meditating within the Great Temple in Ga-Metru waiting for the Toa stones to be charged with my energy.

Suddenly the breath is knocked out of me when I receive a vision from Mata Nui himself.

The vision showed a young Toa alongside six other Toa who looked like Matoran that I knew from the various Metrus fighting the Makuta's shadow, the vision changes, I get a closer look of the seventh Toa and his mask.

The vision again shifts but this time to the mask is now falling through the sky towards the Great Temple and a horde of patrolling Vahki Bordakh, the vison then shows the position of the two suns showing when this will happen.

 **No One's POV**

Lhikan shoots up from his spot onto of an ancient Toa after been released from the vision and looks at the position of the suns outside out of the corner of his eye causing the memories of the vision to come back to him.

"The Kanohi Iden should be here soon, I must hurry or the mask will be lost to the Makuta."

Lhikan leaps of the monument while removing his Fire Greatswords from his storage space and converting them into his hover board.

Lhikan bursts out of the entrance of the Great Temple to see the Kanohi falling from the sky towards the Vahki like the vision showed, the Vahki hadn't noticed the falling object yet giving Lhikan a chance to get closer to them.

The Vahki Bordakh were blue and orange in colour and had a pincer like head, the Vahki also carried two curved blades called Staffs of Loyalty.

Lhikan manages to get closer to the Vahki by using the pillars that surrounded the Great Temple as cover, the Vahki still hadn't noticed the falling mask heading straight for them until it collides with them and causes them fall unconscious as they are scattered from the force of the impact.

Once the explosion settled Lhikan leaps into action, zooming past the waking Vahki, picking up the mask and taking cover inside the temple before the Vahki realised what had happened.

The Toa hides in the shadows of the temple, waiting for the Vahki to finish examining the impact zone before resuming their patrol, once the Vahki Patrol had gone the Toa laughs softly to himself.

"Like taking a Kanoka Disk from wild Rahi."

 **Toa Mangai Lhikan's POV**

I inspected this new Toa's apparent mask, only to find no information it, unlike most Kanohi masks, I release a frustrated sigh, I didn't have much time left.

The Makuta would be soon initiating his plan, which meant he would want me out of the equation and because of this I needed the new Toa team to be formed.

I look the mask over one more time only to sense a presence within the mask, I arch part of my mask before I receive a brief vision of the young Toa.

The vision disappeared as quickly as it appeared causing me to release a soft chuckle.

"Ah, so that why the mask arrived as it did, Mata Nui didn't want the Makuta to know about you so he sealed you within your mask to protect you and smuggle you into Metru Nui."

"The question is brother, how do I release you from your confinement?"

I look around the temple, only to notice the charging Toa stones in the Toa Suva in the centre of the entrance chamber of the temple.

"Hrm, I wonder?, yes that might work."

I walk deeper into the temple, eventually arriving at the vault before placing the mask in it and pressing a switch causing the vault to close and six pipes to light up.

"That should stop the Makuta from sensing you."

I walk out of the chamber before noticing the Toa stones within the pedestal flashing their respective colours.

I pick up each stone and wrapped them in a map that would guide the chosen Matoran to the temple before sealing the map with my remaining energy.

I place the stones in my storage space before leaving the temple to hand the Matoran their stones, know that this would be the last I would lay eyes on the temple for a long time.

 **No One's POV**

A Day Later, six Matoran enter the Great Temple each unaware of the others presence.

The Six Matoran consisted of six colours Red, Blue, Green, White, Black and Brown each colour represented an element of the Matoran Universe, Red represents Fire, Blue – Water, Green – Air, White – Ice, Black – Earth and Brown – Stone.

Eventually the Red or Ta-Matoran approaches the Toa Suva carrying a red Toa Stone in a state of awe.

"The Toa Suva."

The Ta-Matoran starts to walk backwards before colliding into the Green or Le-Matoran who was carrying a Green Toa Stone causing them both to jump.

"Ah!"

Both spin around to face each other in a fighting position, the Le-Matoran relaxes ever so slightly before pointing at the Ta-Matoran.

"Fire Spiter, take a wrong turn?"

The Ta-Matoran relaxes gesturing to the Le-Matoran.

"You tell me."

But before their conversation could continue their Toa stones start to react to each other, flashing brightly causing both Matoran to let out a startled gasp.

Both Matoran looked at each other in confusion only to be broken out of it by a new voice.

"It appears we are not alone" and the appearance of the White or Ko-Matoran carrying a White Toa Stone.

The three Matoran look at each other, only to hear more footsteps coming from their left causing them to look in that direction, to see the Black or Onu-Matoran approach carrying a Black Toa Stone.

Then the sound of a door opening from the upper levels of the temple, the four Matoran look to see the Blue or Ga-Matoran coming down the stairs carrying a Blue Toa Stone.

The Ga-Matoran looked at the other Matoran curiously.

"Well Toa Lhikan summoned me."

Before the Ga-Matoran could continue the Brown or Po-Matoran carrying a Brown Toa Stone approaches from the lower levels. The Po-Matoran looks at the other Matoran with a shocked expression releasing a quiet.

"Me too."

The Matoran then formed a circle, the Ga-Matoran then starts to examine all the Toa Stones.

"It appears we have all received these curious stones both similar yet each unique."

The Le-Matoran attempts to try an impress the others.

"Like us all Matoran, some more handsome looking then the rest"

The others ignore him, while the Ko and Onu-Matoran conversed.

"Who's ever heard of a Matoran been summoned to the Great Temple, like this?

The Ko-Matoran looks at the others with a concerned expression.

"What will be asked of us, we are all just strangers."

The Po-Matoran laughs while elbowing the Ta-Matoran.

"Some stranger than others"

Both the Ta Matoran and the Ga-Matoran scowl.

"Your negativity pollutes this sanctuary, builder"

The Po-Matoran scowls back in her direction with his arms crossed.

"Save the lessons for you class, Teacher!"

The Ta-Matoran in an attempt to prevent any further arguments tries to reason with the other Matoran.

"Look we are here for a reason"

The Ga-Matoran noticing a flash of blue light from the Toa Suva.

The Ga-Matoran releases a startled gasp before approaching the Toa Suva and inserting her Toa Stone into the Ga-Metru symbol causing a blue beam of light to erupt from the top of the Toa Suva.

The other Matoran look at the Suva in shock before approaching and inserting their Toa Stones in their respected slots causing the beam of light to show an image of Toa Lhikan.

"It's Toa Lhikan!"

As the phantom image rose the Matoran let out cries of shock as the image of Lhikan spoke.

"Faithful Matoran and Mata Nui's Chosen Warrior, Metru Nui needs you, a shadow threatens its heart."

As the image spoke the Ta-Matoran edged closer in amazement, while the Ga-Matoran looks at him curiously. The image continues like nothing happened.

"Prove yourselves worthy Toa and fear not the Great Spirit will guide you in ways you cannot imagine."

The image of Lhikan then vanishes as the Toa Suva rose and six beam of light each consisting of a different elemental energies and colour struck the Matoran causing them to turn into Toa.

As the new Toa stand up they let out a celebratory cheer, the New Toa of Fire examines himself.

"Whoa, Amazing" and the New Toa of Stone felt his new armour curiously "Am I, a Toa?"

The New Toa of Air poses heroically holding one of his Aero Slicers in the air.

"If we appear to be Toa Heroes, then we are Toa Heroes!"

All the Toa Metru start to examine their new equipment that they received and in the process let out cries of excitement or curiosity.

As the new Toa celebrated they failed to notice six pipes glowing the colour of their elements heading towards a wall near the back of the temple.

Unfortunately, the New Toa of Air, got over excited leading him to mess around using his new air powers to leap in the air spinning and crash into one of the pillars and crash into the floor, earning him a laugh from the rest of his new siblings.

As the Air Toa gets up his sister approaches him laughing.

"May I remind you that this is about honouring our responsibility to the Great Spirit" before walking away and Earth Toa agreeing with her.

But before he could continue the Great Temple shook again causing all the newly christened Toa to flail around trying to keep their balance, once the shaking stopped, the Fire Toa looks at his Team in concern.

"Is everyone allright?"

This earns him cries of yes from everyone but the Green Toa causing him to look at said Toa.

"Matau are you all right?"

The only response the Toa got was a hand pointing to a newly opened door way.

As the remaining Toa look at the new door way in concern, they hear the sound of approaching footsteps from said door, all the new Toa tense and point their new weaponry at the door.

Only to see another Toa approach, one with similar designed armour to theirs except it was Orange, Gold and Silver. The approaching Toa wore a unique mask and carried a blade and shield.

The other Toa to tighten their grips on their weapons and point them at the approaching figure but then the new Toa held his head before collapsing on the ground unconscious causing the Toa Metru to look at each other in confusion, while Matau let out a victories cry.

"We Just won our first battle without even trying, are we good or are we good".

 **Toa Metru Lukana's POV**

All I could see was darkness, until I hear a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Faithful Matoran and Mata Nui's Chosen Warrior, Metru Nui needs you, a shadow threatens its heart, prove yourselves worthy Toa and fear not the Great Spirit will guide you in ways you cannot imagine."

Then a massive burst of colour occurs blinding me and then colliding into me.

The colours caused so much pain I could feel myself been pull out of the mask and then been ripped apart before been put back together in a new form.

All I can now see is a blur in front of me but I can feel I am on a stone floor, as my vison clears up I notice I am in a narrow corridor with a pedestal behind me that had six pipes connected to it, each colour representing the main elements of the Matoran Universe.

I then look myself over to see that my entire body had been changed to that of a Toa, just like Mata Nui said, I notice that my own colour scheme is Orange, Gold and Silver causing me to pause and think of any group of Matoran that has that as their colour scheme but none come to mind.

I attempt to walk down the corridor but end up tripping over my own feet causing me to release an irritated sigh.

"Great, new body means back to learning to walk again, yaaaay!"

I mumble the last part sarcastically to myself. For the next five minutes I try to get use to my new body by doing various exercises before my feet catch something, I look down to see a sword and shield.

I bend over to pick them up and once I do I feel a surge of energy that feels familiar, like it and I are one. I examine the Blade and Shield more closely to see that the blade was like a long sword from my world but more curved around the edges like a flowing river.

While the shield was shaped like very similar to the blade meaning it was almost the same in height but was a lot wider. I give the blade and shield one more look over and as I do, I wonder what they are called, only for their names to come to me, maybe due to the fact that I am their user.

"The Surge Saber and Shock Shield."

As I finish examining my new weapons, the floor shakes causing me to stumble across the room but out of the corner of my eye I notice the wall at the end of the corridor start to ascend.

Once the shaking stops I make my way towards the end of the corridor carrying my weapons and I notice the rest of my team standing there in the middle of what appeared to be a large chamber with their weapons aimed at me.

As I get closer I start to feel weaker and a headache starts to occur causing me to put my hands to my head before a darkness takes hold.

I feel myself floating once again in darkness for a while, at one point I could have sworn I saw Mata Nui but maybe I'm just hallucinating before feeling something tapping the top of my head more importantly my mask.

I feel my eyes opening, allowing me to see a burst of light before I try to get up, only to find myself tied to one of the temples interior pillars with what appeared to be metallic sea weed.

I look to see that in front of me are my team mates looking at me with either curious or cautious expressions and my Ice Brother examining my weapons.

I try to break free only for my Water Sister to step forward with a hard expression.

"Don't even try it, that sea weed is made out of solid Protodermis, so you won't be able break out unless you had the power over the sea like I do."

I look at my Sister with cheeky grin before shrugging.

"Ok thanks for the tip, I wasn't trying to break free just trying to get comfortable Sister but thank you for your concern about little old me."

My sister looks at me in confusion and my Stone Brother snickers at my joke, which earned him a slap to the back of the head from my Earth Brother.

I notice out of the corner of my eye the Air Toa step forward, so I turn my head to face him.

"Who sent-ordered you here?, answer quickly-immediately and I won't hurt you with my Awesomeness-Greatness."

This earns a snicker from me and a glare from Matau.

"No one sent-ordered me here, I came of my own free will Matau, Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Onewa and Whenua."

As I said each name of my siblings I nod my head in their direction causing them to look at me and each other in concern.

Vakama steps forward curiously.

"Who are you?"

I feel myself grin in his direction.

"I am Toa Metru Lukana, Toa of Spirit and your brother."

Nokama steps forward next to Vakama with an angry expression on her face.

"Impossible they have only ever been six Toa one for each element and Metru, so there cannot be a seventh Toa."

My face softens in Nokama's direction.

"Well here I am sister."

Nokama looked at me curiously before her expression softened as well before Vakama resumed speaking to me.

"If you are indeed who you say you are, why you weren't with us in your Matoran form with a Toa Stone before our transformation."

I shuffle uncomfortably under the hard gazes of my siblings.

"Well…. Erm… you see technically I was never a Matoran or in fact a Bionicle"

The others to look at me in confusion and me to release a sigh.

"I'm technically not from this world."

My siblings let out startled gasps before Vakama steps forward "What do you mean not from this world?" So I begin to explain.

 **1 Hour later and a massive explanation**

Vakama was looking at me with a firm expression.

"So correct me if I am wrong, you come from a planet called Earth that is on the other side of the Universe and because of Mata Nui having a vision of a great evil approaching and that no Bionicle was worthy at the time, you were chosen to be the Toa of Spirit."

I nod in Vakama's direction.

"Yes, you got everything correct so far"

Vakama then continues.

"And today was the day that your destiny to be a Toa started that's why you are here."

I look at Vakama shrugging.

"Yep" emphasizing the P.

I notice the other Toa looking at me before Nuju, Onewa and Matau burst out in laughter, before Nuju speaks out.

"I'm sorry but that story is just unbelievable."

I lower my head down in embarrassment whispering to myself.

"Mata Nui told me that you wouldn't believe me straight away."

Surprisingly Nokama steps forward to my defence.

"Actually, it doesn't sound ridiculous because you of all people Nuju should know, since you were one of the Prophecy keepers, that there was a prophecy made about a Toa Warrior that came from another world stating that he would come when this world needed him and didn't the message from Lhikan mention Mata Nui's chosen warrior."

Nuju growls at Nokama but before he could say anything, I stopped him so that his conversation with Nokama didn't turn into an argument.

"Look ok, I get that all of you may not believe me but can you at least please release me, I think I'm starting to scrape my armour."

Nokama steps forward using her Hydro blades to cut the Protodermis Sea Weed around me before helping me up from the floor both of us ignoring the cries of our brothers.

I turn to Nokama rubbing my wrists offering her a kind smile.

"Thanks, Nokama."

Nokama smiles softly at me offering me her out stretched knuckles.

"Your Welcome Brother."

I smile back before I return the gesture. Mine and Nokama's moment is interrupted by Nuju's cry of annoyance.

"Hey, Whenua give me his weapons back, he could still be a threat to us."

I turn to see that Whenua had taken my weapons from Nuju and was carrying them over to me before he handed them back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm sorry If I judged you before you could explain yourself."

I shrug kindly at Whenua.

"Whenua it's alright, if anything I understand, Heck! I wouldn't trust myself if I showed up the way I did."

Whenua laughs before slapping me on the back causing me to lose my breath and me to burst out in laughter. Vakama steps forward nervously, I sigh kindly at his uneasiness.

"Vakama, you can come and say hello you know I don't bite."

Unfortunately, Nuju heard this and scowled at me, while Vakama laughed awkwardly.

 **No One's POV**

After all the confusion was sorted the new Toa team got to know each other, although this didn't exactly go as planned, certain Toas didn't see eye to eye e.g. Lukana with Nuju, Onewa and Matau due to trust issues and Matau with Vakama.

After a while Whenua remembered the question that he was going to ask Vakama

"Mask Maker, you saw Toa Lhikan last right?"

Vakama looks at the rest of his team awkwardly.

"Well er"

Unfortunately Vakama couldn't continue because Nuju interrupted him with a nervous look.

"er what did he say we could expect."

Vakama shuffles again before building up the confidence to continue.

"He told me to stop to stop the darkness, that I had to save the heart of Metru Nui, then the Dark Hunters took him away, it was because of me."

Vakama mumbles the last part sadly to himself.

Nuju attempts to get Vakama back to the main point before noticing that Vakama wasn't moving but his eyes were moving frantically around like he could see something the others couldn't.

"Everyone I think something is wrong with Vakama."

All of the other Toa to move closer to Vakama before Nokama starts to move around him trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"It appears Vakama is in some sort of shock".

Lukana approaches Vakama, doing various gestures in front of him such as clicking, waving and even poking his mask which caused Whenua to release a small chuckle.

Lukana turned to look at Nokama.

"I agree with you Sister, it appears that Vakama is in some sort of shock which apparently makes him completely unresponsive to anything around him."

Vakama starts to move around like he was dodging various things before stopping while panting. Onewa rolled his eyes at Vakama.

"All that smelting must have cooked his head."

But no one was listening as Vakama started to talk in a panicked tone.

"I saw it, Metru Nui was destroyed, and the Seven Great Kanoka Disks were heading right for me"

Not noticing the worried glances from both Nokama and Lukana. Matau approached Vakama looking at him sarcastically.

"Thanks for the dream-sharing Vakama."

Whenua to push past both him and Nuju.

"Well according to ancient legend, one great disk is hidden in each Metru."

The Toa to share glances while Vakama's eyes widened.

"And finding them will prove to Turaga Dume, that we are worthy Toa."

Onewa rolls his eyes again.

"So we go on a scavenger hunt just because a Fire Spiter stood to long in front of his forge."

Nokama intervenes.

"Visions are a sign of madness yes or messages from the Great Spirit but as Toa we cannot afford to ignore them."

The other Toa cheered in agreement before Nokama continues.

"Then it is agreed, each will recover the great disk from our own Metru and present it to Turaga Dume, he will know what to do."

Onewa scowls at the rest of his siblings.

"I'm doing this for Lhikan, no one else"

Vakama hangs his head low in sadness, only for him to feel a hand on his shoulder causing him to see Lukana giving him a reassuring smile. The Toa gather around the Toa Suva for Nokama to read the carving that would locate the Great Disks.

"It says here, the Great Disks will be found by seeking the unfamiliar in the familiar."

"Erm Guys, I've just realised something"

Six of the seven Toa turned around to see Lukana looking at them awkwardly, Nuju scowled at him.

"What?"

Lukana sighs at Nuju's attitude to him.

"Think for a moment, Vakama said there were Seven Great Kanoka Disks and then Whenua mentioned that they are found in each Metru, last time I checked there are only six Metrus and I don't think the colosseum counts as a Metru."

As Lukana explains his sibling's eyes widen in realisation before they all looked at each other in confusion, Vakama looks at Whenua with a thoughtful look.

"Whenua do you think that the archives might have a clue to this mystery."

Whenua starts to pace while he thought Vakama's question over before stopping.

"There might actually be something in the Archives on this but I not quite sure, last time I went that deep into the archives was a long time ago."

Vakama turns to face his Team.

"Right, recently if I recall six Matoran, one from each Metru claimed that they had found something to do with each Metru's Great Disk apart from the Seventh, like Nokama said each of us will go to our own Metrus to find theses Matoran to help us find our disks."

Vakama turns to Lukana and Whenua.

"Lukana since your disk's location is a mystery right now and Whenua might have the only link I want you to go with him to Onu-Metru to help him find the Matoran and a clue to your disk's location."

Both Lukana and Whenua look at each other before nodding at Vakama, the seven Toa then split up to travel to their own Metrus with the exception of Lukana and Whenua, not aware that a Bird Rahi was watching the entire conversation before flying off.

 **The Colosseum, 1 Hour Later**

The Bird Rahi lands in front of a masked shadow before revealing what it saw to it, causing the shadow to laugh before turning around to look at a golden stone in the centre of the room.

" _ **So the prophesised Toa of Spirit has arrived, you are a fool brother thinking that your chosen warrior, one from another world and Toa Lhikan's false Toa can stop my plans, no nothing you do now can stop me."**_

The shadow turns to a reptilian like figure.

" _ **Go my son and bring me, my brother's precious warrior to me so that I can take both his life and his precious Kanohi Iden."**_

The reptile figure nods in the shadows direction before leaving the room, while the shadow strokes the Bird Rahi's head laughing to himself. __


End file.
